


Long Day

by ChaoticTrickster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, He Gets a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Very fluffy, basically a marriage proposal, from Loki, golden apples, it's just very fluffy okay?, just a little, loki is mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTrickster/pseuds/ChaoticTrickster
Summary: Tony had a long day at work.For a prompt by @izhunny on tumblr.





	Long Day

Tony immediately flopped down on the couch upon returning home to his penthouse, loosening his tie and exhaling heavily as he laid his hand over his eyes. It had been a fucking long day.

“Everything alright, Anthony?” Loki asked as he rounded the couch, taking a seat beside his lover and gently running a hand through his hair.

Tony almost immediately pitched over on top of Loki, resting his head on the taller god’s shoulder. “I am so fucking exhausted,” he muttered quietly. It seemed that there wasn’t a place on his body that didn’t ache. A seventeen hour work day was far,  _ far _ too long to be away from home and the people that made it so.

“This is what happens when you listen to that woman,” Loki commented in an undertone, causing Tony to glare.

“This wasn’t Pepper’s fault and you know it.”

“My apologies,” Loki responded, though he didn’t sound very sorry. “On whose shoulder does the blame fall then?”

“Fucking politicians and businessmen.”

“All of them?” Loki asked, sounding faintly bemused.

“Sure, why the fuck not?”

“Shall I kill them all for you?” He was only partially joking, and Tony breathed a short laugh.

“I think that might cause some problems in the long run.”

“But in the short run, it would make you happy,” Loki argued.

“Murder wouldn’t make me-” Tony stopped as Loki’s hand suddenly tightened in his hair. “Okay, fine, it would make me a  _ little bit _ happy, but it’s still not worth it, because who do you think would end up having to clean up the mess?”

Loki grumbled under his breath. “Morals are very burdensome.”

Tony laughed. “Tell me about it.”

There was a beat where they sat in companionable silence.

“You could always just come away with me,” Loki finally said quietly.

Tony was almost asleep when the words came, and he had to prop himself up on one elbow so that he could look at the god. “What?”

“Come away with me,” Loki repeated, and then offered a faint smile. “We could be the Trickster Gods, Anthony. No responsibilities.” He did a flourish with his hand, and suddenly a golden apple sat in his palm. “No fear.”

Tony stared at the apple and then back at Loki’s serious green eyes for several long moments. “How long have you been waiting to ask me this?” Tony asked, voice expressionless and flat.

“Three months,” Loki admitted. “I’ve been waiting for the proper opportunity.”

“And this seemed right?” Tony asked wryly.

“More that I’ve grown impatient with watching you destroy your body and mind for these mortals who don’t appreciate you,” Loki growled. “Come away with me. Come see the stars.”

Tony stared at the apple for a long moment, and then promptly grabbed it, and, before Loki could even react, took a massive bite. He grinned around the fruit and looked at the god. “How long before it kicks in?”

Loki stared. “The effects should begin in about a week and continue to grow to full potency in a month or so,” he eventually responded. “Anthony, are you certain-?”

“You asked, I answered,” Tony cut him off, grinning. “Let’s run away together.”

Loki smiled massively and pulled the inventor to his lips for a scorching kiss. “I love you, Anthony.”

“Love you, Lokes,” Tony responded with a wink. “Now, when do we leave?”


End file.
